


like a river trying to find the ocean (flowers in the concrete)

by seamistan (fireflowerrosalina)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LOOK ITS JUST SOFT, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, its just ~soft~, soft moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflowerrosalina/pseuds/seamistan
Summary: After Mermista's plans for the evening get interrupted by some sad news, she has to improvise.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	like a river trying to find the ocean (flowers in the concrete)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kacey Musgraves' "love is a wild thing" which has no bearing to this story outside of being soft and a really sweet lyric.

The compact in her hand reflected her small smile. A swipe of maroon lipstick across her lips.  _ There _ . After a final touch up to her hair and a quick check of her seafoam outfit, she headed out the door. 

Bounding down the steps of the palace, Mermista was fully prepared to meet her partner in crime for a night out on the town.

What she found instead was a heartbroken pirate. The hurt was etched onto his features, shoulders hunched over, perfect lips in a frown. She rushed over to him, the clicking of her heels echoing against the floor.

“Sea hawk. Babe? What’s wrong?” In the past, she would have tried to cover up her feelings of concern over him in a strange attempt to come off as cool or to protect her feelings, but in the moment, and ever since her run-in with a space fascist, she had been allowing herself to feel things deeper and had been more honest with her (now official) boyfriend. The past year had been painful and slightly off-center, what with all the planning and reconstruction of Salineas taking place quicker than Mermista had ever expected, but she truly was enjoying her time as a ruler in her content little bubble with Sea Hawk.

Who was now sobbing in her arms all over her new dress. A strange turn of events. 

Sea Hawk had barely blubbered out the words “Fergus” before Mermista understood what had happened. His childhood dog, Fergus McLobster had passed onto wherever small dogs with hearts of gold went off to. Sea Hawk’s mother had taken care of the small canine in recent years, and whenever Sea Hawk had made time in his life outside of exploits in Salineas with Mermista he always managed to stop by his home country and visit his family, but mostly his small friend who had been with him for so long. But after the call from his mother, that all was over. 

Mermista truly felt for him, truly, she did- but this was  _ not _ the bombshell news she had expected this evening to be about.

She held him in her arms in the middle of the foyer, leading him to a couch in the adjacent sitting room, helping him down and stroking his hair in her lap the way she knew always soothed him. 

Sea Hawk was still crying enough to fill the entire ocean he quieted for a moment. He sniffled before taking a beat and softly saying, seemingly to himself “I guess I always wanted him to meet a little adventurer of mine” Mermista eyes widened. Oh, Gods. How had he found out?? She was planning on telling him tonight over his favorite meal, moonlight overhead, after a night of awful, awkward dancing that they had perfected together. 

Honestly, she was looking forward to seeing the look on his face- as if she had just told him he was now free to set on fire anything he wished with zero repercussions. But now it was ruined.  _ Stupid Marlin. _

Her long-time staffer had to have been the person to reveal that Salineas was to expect a new heir. 

After all, he had been tasked with contacting Mystacor to request the visitation of a sorcerer specializing in prenatal magic. Mermista was trying to keep herself composed and from going off and yelling at her long-time butler about the importance of keeping  _ secrets  _ when working for royalty. 

That was when she noticed the small mumbles coming from Sea Hawk had stopped and he was now staring up at her “Dearest?” The spinning thoughts and the rage in her mind stopped when she heard the small tremor in his voice.

“Yeah, babe?” She said, stopping the movement of her hands in his hair. 

“Do you… I mean, have you ever. Thought about…?” His voice trailed off. She heard the hesitation in every word. 

_ He didn't know.  _

Mermista took a breath.  _ Thank. God.  _ This meant that she could keep on with her night as planned as soon as she could get Sea Hawk to stop crying and be able to enjoy the evening. 

She ran through the options in her head as to what would need to be scrapped and salvaged among the night she had planned. 

When she was finally satisfied with her revised plan for Operation Seahorse, Mermista returned to running her hands through his tousled brown hair, and telling him all about how Fergus was now in a better place, and how happy he must be to not have to limp anymore, wherever he was now. 

This stifled and eventually stopped the tears rolling down his face as he listened intently to Mermista’s soft whispers. Finally, he stopped sniffling altogether and sat up to face her. 

He brought up the same question he had posed a little earlier, now with more resolution to his voice. Surprised at the return of this particular question, she spit out a generic answer of “someday” and “Haven’t really thought about it, actually!” before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and scurried off to finalize their new plans for the evening. 

She found solace in her favorite nook of her office, steadying her breath and preparing herself for what will likely turn out to be one of the most exhilarating and stressful nights of her life. 

Mermista had planned the perfect evening- dinner, dancing, cocktails (for him), a walk along the beach, dessert picnic next to the water, where bathed in moonlight, where she would finally tell him. 

Given the way their early night had gone, Mermista had decided to cancel both their reservations for dinner and their booth at Seaworthy, leaving only their walk on the beach and the salted caramel cream cake she had her chef prepare. 

She grabbed a quick makeshift dinner from the kitchen before meeting a tear-stained Sea Hawk in the dining room and handed him a sandwich. Between words of comfort, the conversation drifted to the current state of their relationship as they walked outside and onto the private beach where the Salinean palace resided. 

They discussed all the little nuances of the new developments in their relationship. How Mermista now  _ told _ Sea Hawk when she needed space instead of kicking him out. How Sea Hawk tried not to push her buttons so purposefully anymore. How they generally were more open and honest with each other. How they told each other “I love you” at least once a day. They stopped at the edge of the water, Mermista having wrapped herself around his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. They listened to the sound of the precious ocean, the waves making their rhythmic journey to the edge of the shore and back. The seagulls called their families to return to the nest. In the distance, they heard the sound of a dolphin pod splashing and communicating with each other. 

And then, in that perfect moment, Mermista told him. 

‘Hey, uh- Sea Hawk? Babe?” 

“Yes, Dearest?” He looks at her as if all the stars in the sky were put there by her. 

She trembles a little, and her excitement, nervousness all come pouring out of her in a single sentence.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Her voice is higher in pitch than it’s ever been, her breathing is ragged, but it all is worth it when he looks at her and it’s like there are literal hearts in his eyes. The warmth of his smile almost makes her cry.  _ Almost _ . 

“You- You  _ are? _ ” He sighs, the sheer saccharine joy from his tone absolving any hint of nervousness she had, leaving only the feeling of pure exhilaration and glee. 

She laughs a deep, warm laugh, and nods, tears in her eyes. “Yeah. I, uh.. Was late for a few days, and I don’t know I’ve been feeling, like  _ so _ weird these past couple of weeks and, like. We’ve never been exactly,” She blushes. “...Careful when it comes to any sort of ‘prevantative measure’ so, like, unless I’ve come down with like, some super rare weird princess sickness, then I’m pregnant. And you’re going to be a dad.”  _ Gods.  _ The look on his face right now was absolutely priceless. He looked as if he was made of pure sunshine, ready to burst into million shining pieces of joy. Mermista laughed as he embraced her and started to sob a little while he held her. 

“Fergus would be so happy” he muttered. 

She rolled her eyes and kissed him. 

You know, maybe she’d get them a puppy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big, Big shoutout to the Cephalopod Literary Society server for all the talk of babies that inspired this. I actually came up with it during a 20-minute free write which is like. officially my favorite ever writing exercise lmao   
> also a big shoutout to Abbey for telling me to post this ♡
> 
> also bc i feel the need to plug it everywhere:  
> follow me on tumblr @seamistan
> 
> ps I really enjoyed writing this?? like hmm perhaps I will write more fluff and future fics because this really was super wonderful to write djfnksnfgsdn


End file.
